A Debt Owed
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Nancy has had major writers block for months. She feels it's her duty to finish what she started. Until one day she finds herself IN the story. She then realizes she owes Bakura and must finish the story herself. BAKURA X OC
1. Chapter 1

_"Not for starchips. Just a little bit of fun!"_ Said an adorable voice on a computer screen. It was then rewound and repeated. _"Not for starchips. Just a little bit of fun!"_ Once again, rewound. _"Not for starchips. Just a little bit of fun!"._

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Mumbled a red head with an eyepatch covering her eye from her office chair. "Fucking Yu-Gi-Oh...Why am I so obsessed with you...Hnnmm?" She asked the screen, obviously it wasn't going to answer. She then spun around in her chair, chewing on some Pockey. "I'm too addicted to this shit. And why the fuck am I repeating this shit." She cursed, shaking her head.

She opened her drawer, puling out wads of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. "Yes my friends. I will use you soon." She mumbled, wiping the dust off one of them. It had been years since she last dueled. _How boring_.

"Lets just look at the duel here..." She mumbled, chewing harder on the pockey stick. She moved the cursor to a file and double clicked it, showing episode 217.

_"You're teetering on the edge of the shadow realm Yuugi. One false move and you'll be trapped for eternity. Mhn hehahaha."_

_Oh please. _She thought, rubbing her tired eyes. "The japanese Bakura had more balls then you...And the manga Bakura had more balls...Mhn..." She then had a sip of her coffee, groaning in annoyance. "Wheres the blood?! The fucking violence?!" She sighed, rubbing her eyes more. _Sleep is for the dead. _

"It sucks to be addicted..." She was soon on Youtube, looking for amvs of Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh. "...Oooh...Beautiful..." She grinned, finding yet another good video of Bakura. "Some people really know how to bring out the dark part of Bakura...People make him too fluffly...Pfft...Fluffy..." She snorted, leaned back in her chair and laughing hysterically.

"Nancy! Dinner!" Yelled a annoying voice. Nancy gave her door the middle finger, before spinning in her chair. She had developed an attitude lately. "You make me out to be a bitch, I'll be a fucking bitch." She mumbled, grabbing her cup on the table and sipping it. "...Fucking cold..." She then took the cup and threw it against the wall, watching coffee splatter all over the wall. The cup did not shatter to her disappointment. "Aw fuck you..." She enjoyed making loud noises in her room. She wanted to have a "behavior." She relished on the thought of being unpredictable. And eccentric. She then eyed a poster of Yami on her wall. "I don't like you but I like the monsters in the picture..." She mumbled.

She was quite the odd person. She seemed to have multiple personalities. She rarely left her room now. It seemed her mind was turning to shambles. She would mumbled strange things under her breath.

She slowly grinned at the screen, watching more AMVs on her computer. She wasn't allowed to have internet in this house setting. But as if she cared. She was a bloody adult...

Her phone vibrated on the desk. She glared. "Who the fuck wants to talk to me..." She lifted her phone, seeing it was her friend Timira. Her eyes lit up instantly. Timira was one of very few friends she would open up to. She quickly texted her back, before narrowing her eyes at the computer screen. "Why am I so addicted to you, my white haired prince?" She mumbled, clicking on more videos of him. "Oh good lord...Thiefshipping..." She rolled her eyes, watching it. "How the fuck is this cannon? They do not like each other that way! Tendershipping and Puzzleshipping is happening though. Thats too obvious."

"Hey Thiefshipping is cool!" Squeak a accented voice on her phone. Nancy's gasped and screamed. "AH!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING?!" She forgot her phone automatically took calls from Skype.

"Long enough to hear stuffies. And you called Bakura a white-haired prince." Said Timira, giggling.

Nancy rolled her eyes, pouting. "He's a prince of his village."

"How old are you now Nancy?" Asked Timira, curious.

Nancy spun in her chair. "Too old to be watching Yu-Gi-Oh." She said, sighing.

"Nobody's too old to watch Yu-Gi-Oh. Come on, how old are yooooou I keep forgettiiiing." She whined.

Nancy groaned. "I'm twenty two. And Yes I'm too old. I can't seem to find interest in other anime though.." She said, spinning faster. "WEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed randomly.

"Are you spinning in the chair again?" Laughed Timira.

"WEEE YEEEEEEES!" She screamed dramatically.

"You shouldn't do that too much or you'll fall off like Stein from Soul Eater." She said.

Nancy laughed hysterically at that. "I should dress up as him! GIVES ME A GOOD REASON TO SPIN IN MY CHAIR!"

"When are you gonna finish that fanfic?" Asked Timira.

Nancy paused her spinning. "Thats like asking me when's the new episode. I DON'T KNOOOOOW. TOMORROW? TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?"

"But you owe it to yourself to finish it! Remembeeer? And you owe it to Bakuraaaa." Timira sang, earning a pout from Nancy. "Alright alright...I'm doing it now...You always know what to say to me..." She said, sliding to her computer and pulling out a file on the monitor.

"Blah blah blah...Blah blah..." She started typing on her keyboard, working on her fanfic. "No...Bakura wouldn't say shit like that...Nope...Writers block...URGGH! FUCK YOOOOOOU!"

"Watch Bakura videos to get more ideas." Timira said, giggling.

"Good ideaaaa. But I've done that over 40 times alreadyyyyy." She said, actually keeping count. Not.

"Then read the mangaaaaaaaaaaa." Sang Timira.

"Why are we talking like thiiiiiiiiiiss?" Laughed Nancy.

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW." She laughed.

Nancy laughed hard, falling off the chair. "ACK!"

"You okay?!" Squeaked Timira. Nancy laughed in response. "I'm great. That was awesome. But I'm not gonna do it again."

"I gotta go Nancy. I have exams." She whined. Nancy pouted. "Okay...When the fanfic is finished I'll Give it to you to edit.." She said, typing away, adding a bit more infor to her story.

"Alright! Baii!" She sang, before hanging up. Nancy sighed, staring at her computer screen. She was having major writers block. She decided she should sleep on it. She put the keyboard away, clicking on a video and playing it. She then crawled into bed, getting comfortable.

Episode 12 of Yu-Gi-Oh was playing in the background. She just stared and watched. Yu-Gi-Oh helped her sleep easy. Soon, her eyelids drifted closed. Noises were beginning to fade away...

_A loud __**rumble **__made her eyes shoot open. _

Her entire bedroom was shaking. She scrambled out of bed, no doubt this was an earthquake. She started grabbing what was precious to her, her cards and Phone. The other cards didn't matter at the moment. She went to open her door, only to find the doorknob wouldn't turn. She blinked. It wasn't locked. She pulled and pulled. Still, the door wouldn't budge. "HELP!" She screamed. She then headed to her window, thinking she could break it and get out.

Her computer then began to play a video of Yu-Gi-Oh in the background. It was episode 12 again. The room shook harder now, floorboards began to to rip apart. Nancy tripped, landing on her bed. She themn blinked. Wait, why was her computer playing the video? Nothing had touched her computer. She noticed nothing was shaking outside. What was going on? She suddenly felt a strange pull. Her monitor screen began to warp.  
She screamed as she was yanked from the bed, and pulled towards the computer. She grabbed ahold of her computer desk. But her fingers were losing grip little by little. _Whats...happening?! _The screen on the computer showed a portal and was sucking everything important in. Books, Yu-Gi-Oh cards in her drawers and books, her backpack, her phone and charger...

And eventually Nancy. She gave a scream, before disappearing into the computer. The room ceased it's shaking. The computer turned off with a click. Nancy was gone...

Nancy screamed as she catapulted through a dark swirling abyss. Her screams echoed into infinity. Her eyes widened as she realised just below her was the ground.

And it was lights out.

_"Yuugi!? I think you should come see this!" Screamed a male voice._

_Nancy felt incredibly achy. What was happening? She could barely move her body. Wasn't she just in her room? She opened her eyes briefly, seeing nothing but blurryness from her good eye. She closed them again._

_"Oh my god! Is she okay?!" Said a female voice that sounded so eerily familiar._

_"Check if shes breathing!" Said a younger male voice._

_Nancy felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open in responce. Her eyes shifted upwards, looking threateningly at blonde haired boy looking at her in shock. "Take it easy, Are you hurt?" He asked. Nancy grunted in responce, moving her arms to push herself up. "What...the fuck..."_

_"Well shes moving, and cursing. Thats good." Said the blonde haired boy. Thats when Nancy took notice of her surroundings. In front of he was a young woman with brown hair oddly poofed up. Next to her, another browned haired person only his bangs were spiked forward. It took her another few seconds to realise who she was standing in front of._

_Nancy thought she was going to faint on the spot. In front of her was A boy with spikey red and black star shaped hair, with blonde spiky bangs. And standing by him..._

_She became a bit petrified. It was a boy with spikey long white hair. And the biggest chocolate eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes were swimming with emotions. How did this happen? She KNEW these people. Did she hit the ground too hard? Her breath hitched in her throat. The white haired boy stared back, uncertainty spreading across his features._

_She looked down at her shaking hands, before falling backwards, fainting on the spot. _

_Luckily, The boy known as Jonouchi had grabbed her. _

_"Oh no. Will she be alright?" Asked Yuugi._

_"I hope so, wouldn't want a dead person with us." Said Jonouchi, setting her down. The brown haired woman known as Anzu then punched him on the head. "JOU! Don't say things like that!"_

_The white haired boy, known as Ryou Bakura, walked over to her, putting a finger to her neck. "Her pulse is normal. I think she's just in shock?" He suggested, eyes scanning her and drifting to the eyepatch on her face._

_"Well thats a relief." Said Anzu, sighing._

_"She should join our group." Said Honda. _

_"I second that." Said Jonouchi._

_"You don't even know her yet you're inviting her into the group?" Asked Anzu._

_"You had no problem inviting Mai into our group." Pouted Jonouchi._

_As the group chattered, Ryou's eyes narrowed considerably. __**This woman is oddly dressed for the weather. And the baggage she is carrying is most curious. And she had just interrupted my plan to steal the sennen puzzle. What is her purpose? **_

_A grin spread across his features. He was no longer the cheery Ryou everyone knew him as. He watched as Jonouchi and Honda pick up the woman and carry her back to the camp site. _

_**No matter, they will soon be sent to the shadows in a matter of hours...**_

**_(((A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGHHGFHUGFHJGHG I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT. THIS IS ONCE AGAIN, ANOTHER PILOT FANFIC! CREDIT TO POCKEY, TIMIRA, NEKOLOVER, INCUBUS BAKURA, AND EVERYONE ELSE. WEEEEEE! DO. NOT. LEAVE. WITHOUT. REVIEWING. NO. FLAME. I'VE ALSO GOTTEN RUDE COMENTS SAYING I HAVE BEEN PUTTING MYSELF INTO TOO MANY STORIES. UM ONE; I DON'T GIVE A SHIT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! TWO: THIS STORY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. SO SHUT IT. THREE: THERE WAS NO NAME I COULD THINK OF. AND FOUR: I'VE ONLY DONE TWO STORIES WITH MY ACTUAL NAME IN IT. INCLUDING THIS ONE. SO GO READ AGAIN YOU BLIND TART! Okay, enough raging. ))_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jou give me that! Thats my chocolate bar!" _

_Oh god...Whats that fucking noise..._

The small form of Nancy began to stir at the noises. Her eyes slid open slightly. Though all she could see was a small fire going in front of her. She could feel the heat on her face. It was a pleasant feeling. Until reality decided to hit her like a ton of bricks. She found herself in shock. She was outside? _That wasn't a dream? Am I really here in...Yu-Gi-Oh?_

"He-hah! Finders keepers!" Laughed Jonouchi, he then jumped over the fire to get away from Honda, who was in pursuit of him. "GIVE IT BACK!" He demanded. They were soon going around in circles around the camp. Anzu and Yuugi laughed. Ryou's expression feigned innocence.

"...Where...Am I?"

Everyone's head snapped toward Nancy's tired form in surprise.

"Hey shes awake!" Said Jonouchi. Honda took that opportunity to take his chocolate bar back. Earning a "HEY!" from Jounochi.

"...Hard to sleep with people talking..." She mumbled, sitting up slowly. Her good eye now looking at them all. "...Hello..."

Jonouchi then noticed the eyepatch. "What happened to your eye?" He blurted out. Anzu bonked him on the head. "JOU! YOU NEVER ASK A WOMAN THAT!"

"...It's alright...I'm used to it...I have some slight damage to the eye...It became annoying so I got an eyepatch..." She said tiredly. She could honestly understand why Jonouchi would ask that. Since his sister was terminally blind.

Jonouchi looked saddened to hear that but said nothing.

"Um...Am I still on the island? I'm a bit disoriented..." She said, scratching her head. She then noticed her backpack on her. She looked confusedly at it, before pulling it off and opening it to check inside. She rubbed her eyes. "Hmm..."

"Yeah, we're still on Pegasus' island. Are you a duel-..." Jonouchi trailed off as Nancy dumped the contents of her bag all over the ground. Cards spilled out everywhere. Jounochi's eyes widened. "...ist..."

Everyone stared in awe, including Ryou, who looked a bit curious now.

"More of a card trader... And a card buyer." She said, searching through the piles of cards. "Good, everything is here still." She sighed, putting them back into the backpack.

"Why wouldn't it be there? Did someone hurt you?" Asked Jonouch, wanting to act tough for her.

Nancy thought quickly. She had to come up with a fanfucking-tastic lie. "I don't remember. I just remembered sneaking onto the ship, cause I didn't have a invitation. And then I-"

"Whoa whoa slow down! You /snuck/ onto the /ship/?" Asked Honda.

Nancy pretended to look sheepish. "Yeah...I'm a desperate card collector...When I got off the ship I took a stroll...And...Thats all I remember..." She said, biting her lip. She was too good at lying.

"You don't remember anyone hurting you?" Asked Yuugi. Nancy shook her head. "I think I might have had a fainting spell. It happens when I have anxiety attacks."

Ryou narrowed his eyes, unnoticed by the group, except for Nancy. She glanced at him briefly.

"Do you guys have any water? I'm really parched." She asked, actually not lying this time. She was incredibly thirsty.

"Uh..." Anzu looked in her bag and pulled out a water bottle. "Here."

"Thank you." She took and unscrewed the top, gulping down the water. The men stared as the water disappeared from the bottle.

"You were really thirsty." Yuugi said, staring.

"I don't drink water much. Thats why. Bad habit." She then stretched, slowly standing up. "You know, you look familiar." She said, pointing to Yuugi.

"Me? Where have you heard of me?" Yuugi asked, pointing at himself.

"You dueled Seto Kaiba or something? It was all over the news. Though I only just glanced at it. You're Yuugi Mouto?" She asked, interlocking her fingers and popping them.

Yuugi looked embarrassed now. "Y-yeah...I did..."

Her eyes then shifted downwards at the puzzle around his neck. Her eyes widened slightly. "Whoa...No way..." Her curiosity took over, and she found herself in front of him, holding the puzzle delicately in her hands. Yuugi looked startled, including the others.

"This was in a newspaper article. It's a Sennen Item?" She asked, earning a startled look from Yuugi. Thats when Nancy realised she was in his bubble space. She squeaked and let go of his puzzle. "I'm sorry! My curiosity took over!" She said, sweatdropping.

Ryou once again narrowed his eyes. _What does she know of the Sennen Items? This whole situation is just odd. As if __**she does not belong.**_

"N-no no that's okay! Yeah this is my Puzzle. My grandpa gave it to me. He was an archeologist." He explained, a sheepish smile on his face. Nancy nodded in acknowledgement.

"...Oh god, where are my manners. I haven't even told my name yet!" Nancy pouted, putting a finger on her chin. "My name is Nancy. What are your guy's names?" She asked, still playing innocent. And quite well in fact.

"I'm Jonouchi! But just call me Jou!" Piped in Jonouchi. Nancy smiled softly. Jonouchi was amusing to her.

"I'm Honda, Jou's friend." Waved Honda.

Nancy quirked a brow. "You're named after a car?"

Jonouchi then laughed hysterically, falling over onto his back. Anzu giggled and Yuugi snickered. Ryou seemed to smirk slightly. Honda pouted, an angry vein appearing on his head. "Not funny!"

Anzu then smiled, putting her arms up in the air. "I'm Anzu!" Nancy nodded, secretly wishing to strangle her. _Nobody would ever know the real Nancy. _She thought.

So far, Ryou had said nothing. Nancy raised a brow. "And who might you be?" Though her eyes gave hint to already knowing him.

Ryou blinked and then smiled wide. "I'm Ryou Bakura, p-pleased to meet you." He stuttered slightly. Though Nancy knew it was all an act.

"You know, at first glance I thought you were a _gir_l. No offence." She said, tilting her head.

Ryou sweatdropped in response. _This woman...Is just...What the hell?_

The rest of the group sweatdropped as well. This woman was just weird.

"So...What were you guys doing before you found me?" She asked, curious.

"Well, we were going to head for Pegasus's Castle in the morning. But right now we're just killing time." Explained Yuugi.

"I see...Would it be alright if I accompanied your group?" She asked innocently.

"Sure!" Blurted out Jonouchi.

Anzu gave a smile. "I need more female friends anyways. Who wants to hang out with guys all the time?" Joked Anzu, earning a pout from Honda and Jonouchi.

Yuugi then smiled. "I don't mind. You can hang with us." He said.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it." Nancy said, smiling only slightly.

A long and deafening silence soon filled the group.

"So...What should we do to "Kill time." ?" Nancy asked, her good eye scanning the group.

"No takers? Well...Does anyone have a favorite card in their deck?" She asked, earning a smile from Jonouchi. "I do! The Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt!" He said, pulling it out to show everyone before doing a chop to the air. "HAAH!"

Honda then stood up. "Not mine guys. The Cyber Commander." He said, showing it off.

"You boys and your cards are hilarious." Anzu giggled.

Yuugi turned to her. "I think everyone has a card they can identify with. You should see if you can pick one for yourself Anzu."

"Okay." Anzu said, looking through her cards. She soon pulled one out. "I pick this one, Magician Of Faith."

"What? You gotta be kidding me." Honda said, smirking.

"More like The Magician Of _Freaks_ if you ask me." Snickered Jonouchi.

"SHUT UP!" Glared Anzu. Jonouchi and Honda held onto each other with a squeak.

Ryou then turned to look at Yuugi. "Tell me which card you identify with Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled. "Oh that's easy. Dark Magician hands down." He said, showing it off.

"Maybe I'm just out of the loop here, but don't you guys think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?" Anzu asked, looking over the group.

Yuugi shrugged. "Maybe a little but it's l;ike Grandpa said. iT's not about the playing cards it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything you care about y'know?"

The group agreed, nodding their heads. Nancy made a face, not caring for their friendship speeches.

"So which card do you care about most Ryou?" Asked Yuugi, looking at him.

"This is my favorite card." He said, showing them a shining winged angel.

Yuugi and Anzu looked stunned. "Isn't that the Change Of Heart Card?"

"Kind of a weird-looking picture don't you think?" Jonouchi mumbled.

"Thats a sought after card where I live." Nancy said.

"Hmm, if you want to see how it works, we can have a good old fashion duel right now. Not for starchips, just a little bit of fun!"

Nancy nodded, but soon everyone had realised they had not asked Her yet what kind of card She favored.

"Oh, whats your favorite card Nancy?!" Piped Jonouchi.

Nancy blinked in surprise. She then opened her backpack, shifting through her cards. "Uh...Well..." What WAS her favorite card? She found herself dumbfounded. "Well...I don't like choosing favorites...But it's a card that cannot be used for a long while..." She then pulled out a card. It read Darkness Noesphere over the card. It was a blinded woman with eyes as her breasts on the card.

Everyone stared in disbelief. "I've never seen that card before." Said Yuugi, shocked.

Ryou's eyes widened slightly. _He had..._

"What does it do?" Asked Jounochi.

"Well...This card cannot be normal summon or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by sending 1 feind-type monster from your hand to the graveyard when your opponent's monster declares an attack. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, Once per turn, you can return all face-up trap cards you control to the hand." She said without even looking at the card.

They stared, figuring out she must had used that card plenty of times to remember what it said without even looking at it...

"Why don't we have a duel like Ryou asked? I'm eager to see a duel." Nancy said, motioning to him.

"Sure I'm down with that. After all the starchips stuff it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached." Jonouchi said.

Yuugi then nodded. "I agree. I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea!"

"What don't you guys each put your favorite card into Yuugi's deck? So Then it will be like we're all playing." Hinted Ryou. Nancy's eyes shifted to her card. Theres no way She would be this card. She realised She wouldn't participate in the game.

"Thats a great idea." Said Jonouchi.

"Yeah!" Agreed Honda.

"Great! but I should warn you that with this all star team of cards we'll be tough to beat." Said Yuugi with a smile.

"True, but I might surprise you." Ryou said in a mysertious tone.

Everybody handed their cards to Yuugi, but they soon noticed they were one card short.

"Nancy, can I use your card in the duel?" Asked Yuugi, looking confused.

Nancy shook her head. "I get freaked out when I don't have all my cards. I don't trust anybody with them. I'm sorry."

"This is Yuugi we're talking about. He'll treat your card with respect." Jonouchi said. She shook my head still. "No thanks. My card wouldn't be used anyways."

Ryou's face twisted into a angered look. He inwardly seethed. He needed _everyone's _card into the deck. Or else his plan wouldn't work. He shook his head. He would just send her directly into the shadows. There was always a plan B.

"It's okay. You can still watch." Said Yuugi, not wanting to force her into anything at all.

Nancy then put her card away, zipping up her backpack. She began to realise, that Bakura would be pissed that she was not going to put her card into the deck. And also, would her soul go to the shadows? She could only hope Yuugi would win the duel just like in the episode.

Soon, they had found a tree stump and a rock to sit on by it. It was a cute setting for a duel.

"Alright! I'm all shuffled!" Yuugi said.

"Now you sure you don't mind playing alone?" Asked Anzu.

"Don't you worry about a thing Ryou. We'll go easy on yah." Promised Jonouchi.

"Thanks." He smiled, before turning to look at the group.

Nancy was leaning against a tree nearby, watching. She was close enough to see what was going on.

"Right, now lets get this duel on the road." Jonouchi said.

Ryou's eyes then narrowed. Nancy stared, her heart racing a bit.

"Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all." He said, his tone becoming deeper, and more sinister. Nancy tensed. _Here it comes..._

The group looked curiously at him.

"And especially with you Yuugi." He said, glaring at him.

"Whats that?" Asked Jonouchi.

"You'll see..." He said, holding his hands out strangely. A low hum began to sound from his chest.

"This is gettin' freaky..." Jonouchi said. Suddenly, the atmosphere began to change and turn black.

Then, the millennium ring soon appeared from behind his shirt, almost seeming to melt through without damaging the fabric.

"No! It can't be! A Sennen Item!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Yes! And the magic of my Sennen ring will take us to the shadow realm." He smirked, soon the air was pitch black almost. It was a dark void. Nancy's breath hitched in her throat. It felt so strange being in it.

"Man I h-hate magic!" Jonouchi squeaked.

"Why are you doing this Ryou!?" Asked Yuugi, in shock.

"You've something I want little Yuugi, and I aim to take it!" He snarled, his ring glowing.

Nancy shut her eyes, now absolutely afraid of what was going to happen next. Why did she come here?

Soon, the group fell over with a thump. All except for Nancy, who opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. Why was she still there?

"...What?!" He stared in confusion at his ring. Why wasn't she sent away to the shadow realm? Slowly, his eyes shifted to her. "Just what are you?!" He growled angrily.

Nancy looked down at her hands. She was still here. She looked at him. "Human...I guess?" She trailed off, for now Bakura was in her face, grabbing her shirt and lifting her up slightly. "How are you able to resist the power of my ring?!" He asked, his dark eyes seeming almost crimson.

"I...I t-think...I think you got more shit to worry about." She grunted, grabbing his arm. _Okay this was a bad idea. I should have just ran into the woods until it was over. This isn't a good time for confrontation with him._

He tightened his grip and slammed her against the wall of the void, earning a choked gasp.

"FUCK YOU, YOU GOD DAMN SPIRIT!" She snarled at him after regaining her senses. She was downright pissed now.

Bakura paused, a bit curious. But his anger was getting the best of him. "You're testing my patience. Who are you, and what do you know of the items?!"

"I already told you my fucking name. And what patience? Thats such a lie. You fucking thief." She snapped. Her anger could match Bakura's anyday.

Bakura's eyes widened slightly. How did she know he was a thief?

"Start, talking. NOW." He threatened.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I'm not from this world. Let me go or I'll have to knee you where the sun don't shine. I have perfect angle from here you know." She smirked, tongue sticking out. She was a cocky bitch at the moment.

Bakura looked startled to hear that. He dropped her, but not before grabbing her hair and yanking her. Her back to his chest.

"Don't test me. There are ways I can make you talk."

Nancy wished to make a perverse comment but that would have just resulted in getting her ass kicked. She grunted as he yanked on her hair.

"You're a fucking cartoon character from my world! OW OW OW!" She shrieked comically. She honestly wasn't hurting all that much.

"You're blathering nonsense. What do you know of the Items?!" He hissed, tugging harder. Any harder and she would go bald.

Nancy's eyes narrowed. She had enough. "Enough you idiot. The moment you touch Yuugi's puzzle, his inner Yami will awaken and you will lose this duel in the end." Bakura froze, eyes shifting to the puzzle resting on the Limp Yuugi's chest.

"Are you a seer?" He asked, curious. She seemed to have more knowledge then the Millenium Tauk. Or she was just insane.

"No. I'm from a different world and I just happen to know of every step you'll make. Let go of my hair _please_." She growled.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. _This..seems useful. I think I'll keep her in my sights. But first, to test this theory that I will lose._

Bakura then released her, but not before kicking her in the back, making her fall forward. She grunted and turned to glared at him. "Bastard."

"Be silent mortal." He ordered, going over and touching the puzzle.

Soon enough, Yami awoke and sat up. "You want my millenium puzzle? Then you're going to have to duel me for it. But if I win, you'll release my friends and send us all back." He said, glaring at him.

He then noticed Nancy off to the side. "Are you alright?" He asked. Nancy nodded, rubbing her head.

"Ha-hah. I Agree to your ridiculous terms, _Yuugi_. But I promise you, there is more at stake here then you comprehend. And this is one shadow game that you cannot win!" He snarled, eyes locked with his.

Nancy stared. Her good eye shifting at them one at a time. This wasn't good. She hoped he wouldn't use her to help him win the duel. For now, everything seemed to be falling into place at the moment.

Even though she just gotten a good hit in the back from Bakura, she never felt so at home in this world. She belonged here.

_And hopefully. She would never have to leave._

_She watched as the duel began..._

_**((A/N: Sorry folks I had to end it here. Enjoy lovies. Hopefully I acted out Bakura well. He seems to show his love. Not. Wonder why Nancy is immune to the items? But sadly not immune to physical attacks. Let me know what you think Okaaaay?~ ))**_


End file.
